


Surprises

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, could be christmas or birthday or anniversarry, or just smth else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I did that annoying thing where I put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you're getting really mad but you don't know that the ring is in the smallest box and I can't wait to see your face." in which Kei has a surprise for Tadashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

“Tsukki, this box is really huge! And light…There’s nothing in here that could hurt me, right?” Tadashi looks from the box at his feet to Kei, and where he has his Skype open with Akiteru. 

“No, nothing like that.”

“You might have a heart attack, but not, it won’t physically hurt you.”

“Akiteru! Shut up!” Kei hisses at his phone, and Tadashi giggles, peeling the wrapping paper off the top of the box and opening the top. Kei smirks to himself when he hears the tell-tale ‘ _tsk_ ’ that means he’s reached the first box. 

“Really, Tsukki? _This_ old gag?”

“Just keep going,” Kei says, urging, and Tadashi complies, taking the scissors from the coffee table nearby and cutting through the layer of tape keeping the box shut. 

“I really thought you didn’t like silly, mundane pranks like this, Tsukki,” Tadashi says, blowing through some more boxtops, not even looking up. “I gotta say, I’m rather disappointed; I’d have thought you’d come up with something better.”

“Oh, but you’re not even at the best part yet,” Kei says, chuckling. 

“Sure, Tsukki,” Tadashi says distractedly, ‘tsk’ing when he reaches yet another layer of box. “How did you even find so many boxes that fit so smoothly into one another?”

“Secret.”

“He had a little help!” Akiteru yells from the phone, grinning proudly. Tadashi raises an eyebrow, but continues opening boxes. Kei watches in anticipation. Tadashi is almost to the surprise, and Kei had gotten the reaction he’d wanted. 

“Not that much,” He mutters, shifting to position his phone so Akiteru could see but so he didn’t have to hold it. _Almost…Almost…_

“You know, Tsukki, you can admit someone’s helped you,” Tadashi says, smiling. He slices the tape to the second box and sighs in frustration. “ _Seriously_ , how many boxes are–”

Tadashi stops speaking as he peeks into the final final box, his breath catching in his throat as he looks to Kei, who was now on one knee in front of him. 

“Tadashi Yamaguchi,” Kei says, smiling, reaching out to take his hands. Tadashi allows his hands to be claimed, the scissors in his hands falling to the ground. “You have been with me since we were little. You’ve supported me, and loved me for all those years, and you’ve helped me in _so many ways_. As much as I hate to say it, I’m glad I saw those boys picking on you– because I had the chance to meet you, and you changed my life for the better, even if I didn’t know it just then; but I do now. You’re the best thing in my life, and I’ve known that for a while now–

“I love you so,  _so_ much. Please marry me?” 

Tadashi looks from the boxes upon boxes, where an open ring box sits in the smallest box, to his _absolutely perfect_ boyfriend, and squeals, jumping at him, kissing him hard. 

“I love you I love you I love you, of course I will, you dope, yes, I’ll marry you,” He says between kisses, feeling high on the sheer joy of the moment. Kei laughs, holding him tight as he returns the kisses eagerly, glad the fear and anxiety of proposing was over; he could just enjoy his boyfriend– _no_ , _fiance_.

There’s laughing from somewhere and it’s only then that the two of them remember Akiteru. 

“I’m so glad you said yes, Tadashi! Kei’s been fretting about this forever. How he’d do it, how he’d keep it a secret, and where he’d keep the ring until it was time.”

“Now he gets to call you and worry about wedding plans.” Tadashi giggles, and the smile Akiteru had been holding falters, but only for a second, before he’s chuckling to himself again. 

Kei pulls Tadashi into his lap as he giggles with Akiteru, smiling to himself as he pulls the boxes over and reaches inside. 

As he slides the ring out of the box, and onto Tadashi’s finger, he kisses along the back of his neck lovingly. “I love you so much,” He mumbles against his neck, “So, so much…” 

Tadashi hums, and turns to press a proper kiss to Kei’s lips. “I love you too.“


End file.
